bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloontonium Lab
The Bloontonium Lab is a track in Bloons Tower Defense 5 added on April 4th, 2012. It's difficulty is extreme, making it the hardest track in Bloons Tower Defense 5. This is the first track to be extreme difficulty, and few can beat it without Premiums or Special Agents. There are 3 entrances and 3 exits. Entrances: First is on the Middle-left corner; Second is on the top-right corner; Lastly is on the bottom-right corner. Exits: First is on the top-left corner; Second is the middle-right corner; Lastly, is on the bottom-left corner. You must have a Rank of 60 or higher to unlock and play it. Be careful how you play, there are high stakes! Each attempt costs you $50 in precious Monkey Money, mistakes are VERY unforgiving. Also, there are no saves! A sucessful attempt gives high XP and many Awesome Points. Rewards Easy: 100 Awesome Points, 250,000 XP, 900 Monkey Money. Medium: 250 Awesome Points, 500,000 XP, 1200 Monkey Money. Hard: 500 Awesome Points, 1,000,000 XP, 1800 Monkey Money. Note: Monkey Money rewards only apply to Bloons TD 5 Deluxe, while Awesome Point rewards only apply to the flash version. (online version) Strategy 1. Starting with 6 dart monkeys happens to be a great idea, along with building up many Banana Farms, utilising the unupgraded Spike Factory to take care of loose bloons and using Corrosive Glue (Upgraded to 2-2) and Lightning Monkey Apprentices to deal with the leads and the rainbows. A Super Monkey should be placed as soon as you have a stable cash flow from your 5-6 Banana Plantations mid-way into the game. Try to build an Arctic Wind Ice Tower in the centre by Round 40+. But to ensure they can detect Camo bloons, a Radar Scanner is also necessary. Higher levels (70+) should generally mean that you should start buying more Sun Gods or Robo-Monkeys. Note that the strategies used for other tracks probably won't work here. 2. (Monkey tycoon and double cash advisable.) buy many dart monkeys then sell to get a super monkey with super and epic range, then get a radar scanner ASAP. Buy and sell bionic boomers for lead levels 1 and 2 (not necissary on easy) then get robo monkey. DO NOT GET LASER/PLASMA YET!!! Get monkey town/high energy beacon and artic wind. Get more robo monkeys, then progress on to sun gods. Get 1+ temple of the monkey god. Spike factories for glitch regrowers. Kill ZOMG. Win. 3. What may work is a strong tower (Bomb Tower, Monkey Apprentice) in the middle, with many speed and range upgrades, and then Glue Gunners and Ice Towers (You know, towers that slow and stop bloons) around it. Unfortunately, Spike factories will be very hard to work with here, as they are expensive, and where you really need them is at the end. But, you canot place a Spike factory so it can send tacks to the ends of more than one path. You can place one so it can send tacks to the beginning-middle, or middle-end of two, or even the middle of three, but there are very good reasons why those probably will not work, most of the time. First, putting a Spike factory in the center of the track takes up valuable space, and you'll probably just have to sell it when you start working with Super Monkeys. With a Bomb Tower or a Monkey Apprentice, however, you can place them very close to the exact center, and then they can be sacrificed and used for a Temple of the Monkey God, if you make it far enough to be able to afford, place, buy, and use one. Get Super Monkeys as soon as possible. And a trio or quartet of Dart Monkeys inside of each track isn't a bad idea. But remember-make sure you have your strategy completely mapped out before you start, otherwise you could waste lots of Monkey Money. Glitches *This track used to suffer from the Track Jump glitch. Trivia *It's appearance is a Radioactive Sign, and on the track selection it appears surrounded by flames. *Just like all extreme difficulity maps, you can't play on Deflation mode, Apopalyse mode, or Sandbox mode. **This is likely due to it being way more difficult to complete. ***The difficulty doesn't apply to Sandbox Mode. Despite this, there isn't Sandbox Mode for this track (The same goes with Main Street). *This is where Depleted Bloontonium Darts, Ground Zero bombs, The Big One Mortars, and the Technological Terror's plasma are made. *The word bloontonium might come from Plutonium, a radioactive metal. *This is a harder version of Castle & Main Street. *This might be the hardest track in all BTD Series, due to it's multiple short paths, lack of water & the risks that the players are taking by trying to beat it. (The other candidates for the hardest track are Monkeys vs Bloons & the Triangle of Insanity) *This track is arguably the PC version of Monkeys V.S. Bloons. *The Bloontonium Lab paths are apparently stained by tire marks. *The circumference of a circle is similar to the track "Clock". *In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, you get days' worth of Monkey Money for beating this & Main Street. *With the short paths on this track, Ceramic Bloons can be very hard to beat, especially on levels 43, 47, 49, 50, and 51. Category:Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Non Premium Tracks Category:Additions Category:Track Jump Track Category:Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe Category:Extreme Difficulty Tracks